Code: Pokemon
by welldonecc
Summary: Celebi unites unlikely friends to become the next lyoko warriors
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning: **Swears will pop up from time to time.

I'm also not holding back on violence. Expect graphic details of certain actions sometimes.

* * *

"Whoever is hearing this! Follow my psychic signal please! You have to help us!"

* * *

The Delphox heard that voice an hour ago, she didn't pay attention to it as sometimes she gets psychic signals like this by accident, but this one kept repeating and going on.. and on..

It started as soon as she entered the forest in the early morning, nobody is out in the forest this early. She pinpointed the signal to somewhere in the forest. As she walked she noticed the trees around her were moving strangely, almost as if they were alive. She began to run as she didn't feel safe anymore.

Suddenly one of the trees grabs her!

"Gaaaaah! What the heck?!" She screamed. "Let me go!" She didn't want to attack with fire in fear of a forest fire.

* * *

"Alright guys! I've done it!"

"What's up Einstein?"

* * *

The Delphox kicked the vines away and it lets her go, however the branches attempt once again fo reach out for her but she sprints as fast as she can. She hides behind a bush. The branch from a nearby tree goes around and grabs her again!

"Gaaah! F-f!" She struggled, the branches twisted around her neck. "Aah... ahh.." She struggled to breathe as the branch was pretty much hanging her. "Ahh..." Her face was purple... her hands and feet just... dangle... she's-

**POOF!**

The body poofs away in a cloud of smoke!

**Delphox had used Double Team! **

Delphox reaches a bridge.

* * *

"I've managed to modify the virtualization program to allow for our pokemon to come too! I brought all of you here so we can test it!"

"Really? That's great!"

* * *

The signal was getting stronger, she was close. She entered an abandoned factory and gently floated down beside some ropes. The signal came from below her. An elevator was the only way down. Without hesitation she pressed the button to call it.

The elevator roars to life.

* * *

"... to help in case one of us wasn't able to come and help"

"Mhmm, and I worked in this with that in mind, our pokemons should be a great help in our war against-"

* * *

She stood there. The elevator was taking it's time to get there.

The message got progressively more desperate.

"Whoever is up there... go down the elevator... I saw it go up..."

The elevator finally opened, it looked rusty but had a strange aura around it. She stepped inside and pressed the down button.

* * *

"Go to the scanner room, theres two tests i want to do for the virtualization"

* * *

Delphox was not expecting what she was going to see next. The elevator doors opened to reveal...

* * *

"Alright, we're in the scanner room"

"What do you want us to do now?"

* * *

"W-who are you?!"

In front of her was Celebi. She was staring at a screen with fear in her eyes. Behind her stood 4 large tubes that were glowing yellow.

"N-No time to explain! You need to enter one of these!" She points to the scanners.

Delphox is forced to step inside one. "Whoa!" The scanner closed.

**REGISTER**

A card with the Delphox's profile appears

**TRANSFER**

She felt air starting to push her up.

**SCANNING**

A ring of light passes from the bottom and slowly rises up as her body spins. She closed her eyes. In Celebi's screen a 3D model of Delphox was completed.

**VIRTUALIZATION**

A blinding light covers Delphox and takes her away.

* * *

**Ice Sector**

Delphox felt herself falling through a long hole made of wires and her vision went black for a few seconds.

In a world made of ice, a transparent body of Delphox appears in the air. 4 arrows appear on it's head and slowly go down, giving color to the model.

"GASP!" Delphox qas able to breathe as soon as her head was completed, she looked around and noticed she was stuck in the air in a t-pose. As her arms and lower torso regained color she felt her legs be let go of whatever force kept them in place and dangled in the air as they regained their color. Delphox could see the floor below her looked far. She didn't expect the drop that came after that.

"Aaaaaaah!"

**THUD!**

She fell face first.

"Uhhhhh... Huh...?" Delphox's view was returning and slowly got up. She looked at her hands, yup, still the same. She looked down at her body, Yup, still the same. "I don't know what that was... but at least I'm still in one piece..." She said and looked at her surroundings. "Did I just get teleported to the artic?" The world around her was a giant light blue glaciar, very far away she could see a waterfall.

"Welcome to Lyoko"

"Huh?! That voice! Is that you?" She looks up, not knowing where the voice came from.

"Yes it's me, I'm able to talk to you through a microphone here. My name is Celebi, you're in Lyoko, a virtual world created for an unknown purpose".

"Huh..." She looks around. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to move northeast from your position, I'll explain everything once we're done, for now I need you to find a friend who's trapped in here"

"Okay..." Delphox ran to the northeast. She looked at the world around her. "Why am I not feeling any cold?"

"This world is not really the artic" Celebi answered.

After some running Delphox spots a group of cubes and a equine pokemon she's never seen before keeping it's distance from them. "Is this where I'm supposed to be?"

"Keldeo! You have to save him!" Screamed Celebi. "The cubes are called bloks, there are more enemies like these in this world, their weakspot is their black marks, it looks like an eye"

As she approaches some of the bloks broke formation and go after Delphox. "Okay... Let's try this out..." One blok gets close and charges an attack, Delphox prepares for anything.

"Watch out!" Screams Celebi. The blok fires.

Delphox sidesteps, barely dodging the laser. "Okay... they attack with projectiles..." She activates double team and creates two clones of herself. "Can they handle more than one target?" The Delphox clones smirk and give a thumbs up to the original and run to the sides.

"Heeey! Over here!"

"No! Me! Come after me!"

The Blok was confused by the clones and went after the right one. The real Delphox joins with the left clone and both run after the rest of the bloks. "Together!" Said Delphox to her clone. It was now Two Delphox vs Two Bloks. The bloks fire and the Delphox duo jumps out of the way and ob top of the bloks. "Flamethrower!" Delphox unleashes a fiery inferno from her stick and burns the blok, destroying it.

"Hyaaah!" The clone stabbed the blok in the eye spot. The blok explodes and knocks the clone to the ground. "Ouch..." The clone feels something strange and looks down at it's feet. "Huh... what?!" It's body was exploding blue pixels, leaving behind nothing but a wireframe. "What is happening?!" That's all the clone could say seconds before his entire body was a wireframe and faded away.

The female Delphox was surprised. "What happened to my clone?"

Celebi starts talking. "It devirtualized. When you lose all your health points you get sent back here safely, your Double Team clones can only take one hit before they're taken out"

"Oh... looks painful..." Delphox changed her focus to 'Keldeo' who was only staring at her.

Keldeo spoke. "So... You're immediately replacing them... AM I EXPENDABLE TOO?!" Keldeo ran away towards a strange white tower but...

Celebi's voice was heard again. "Keldeo! No! Ugh!... You forced my hand- Oh no!"

Delphox was shocked by what she saw. "What the heck is that thing?!"

A large yellyfish monster appeared out of nowhere, extending it's tentacles and grabbing Keldeo by force, two tendrils are placed right on his head and start glowing red, Keldeo went from mad, terrified and knocked out in the span of a second. "It's the Scyphozoa!" Screamed Celebi. "Quick! You have to hit Keldeo and take him out!"

"What- Why?! I though my mission was to protect him?" Delphox was surprised. "What is that thing doing?!"

"I'll explain it after we're done! You have to take Keldeo out so he's safe over here in the real world!" Celebi said.

"Okay..." Delphox pointed her stick at Keldeo. "Psychic!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Keldeo was hit with a extremely powerful psychic force! Keldeo is dropped by the Scyphozoa as his body explodes into blue pixels, leaving behind a wireframe that fades away.

"Just like that Celebi?" Delphox asked... no response... "Celebi?"...

The Scyphozoa turned it's attention to the Delphox! Just as it's tentacles were about to grab her she was pushed out of harm's way!

"Gaah!" Delphox rolled on the ground from the push, she looks back to find that it was her other clone! The clone was entangled in the Scyphozoa's tentacles. Delphox runs in the direction Keldeo was headed and crashes into the walls of the 'tower' "Ouch..." Delphox puts her hands on the tower. "How was Keldeo planning to get inside this? Was he even aiming for this th-" Delphox's hands phase through! "Waaah!" She falls safely on the tower's inside platform. "Ow..." Delphox gets up and looks around her. "What in the world..." The inside of the tower was full of small squares filled to the brim with binary code. She accidentally steps on the very center of the plstform. "H-huh...?!" Delphox was lifted up by an unknown force! "Woaaah!" She is safely placed on the upper platform that also lights up! A screen appeared in front of her in the upper platform. "Uh..." Delphox reluctantly taps it with her right palm.

**YUMI**

**CODE LYOKO**

The binary code squares began falling down one by one until the tower was completely pitch black. "C-celebi?... Hello?" Delphox said... no response... "I'm stuck in here and I don't know what I just did..." Using her psychic powers the Delphox floats down safely and steps outside.

The remaining blocks aim their lasers at her. The scyphozoa devirtualized the clone it entangled.

"Ub oh..." She goes for her stick. "Wait... but I want to get out of here... Don't I have to get..."

They relentlessly shot their lasers at her without warning, she got hit by all of them and fell unconscious, her body devirtualized...

* * *

"GASP!" The Delphox emerged from the scanner. She gasped for air and rolled out. She could still feel the pain from all those lasers gave her...

"Oh- Oh my! I'm sorry! I-I forgot you were still there and- Celebi floated close.

"It's... It's fine..." Delphox took deep breaths.

Celebi checked the computer. "The tower was deactivated! Delphox- sorry... I never got your name"

The female Delphox stood up. "Yumi"

"Yumi, I got some... explaining to do..." She looked at a knocked out Keldeo. "A lot..."

* * *

A delphox wireframe appeared in the air alongside 3 other figures.

"Del?!" The Delphox was confused as to why she was floating and couldn't move. "Delphox!" She was dropped to the ground and lands with a thud. "Del...phox..."

Another female figure landed behind the pokemon. It was a human. "Welcome to Lyoko, Delphox, Lucario"

Another human joined her as the pokemon saw the ice sector for the first time.


	2. Work in progress

"It began long ago, the swords of justice found the catalyst of many strange occurrences in the region"

* * *

Three T-posing wireframes appear in the air. They gain color and detail to reveal themselves as the swords of justice. They drop down in the desert sector.

* * *

"The legendary trio summoned me to control the strange machinery with my magic. They went inside this world and fought the many strange evils they encountered... And they did so for many months..."

* * *

A large shadow loomed above them.

* * *

"Until... they finally found out how to end the evil for good... and the evil counteratracked"

* * *

The trio fall down to the digital sea.

* * *

"Their legacy, Keldeo here... could only watch from the sidelines as his teachers disappeared forever..." Celebi floats above the knocked out Keldeo. She looks at the young delphox. "With their work unfinished, I am forced to create a new team. If nobody stands up to this unknown threat..."

Yumi stands up. "I'll help! I can probably find some fit candidates for this at my school! **Kadic Academy**!"

Celebi smiled. "The more the merrier!" She looks at Keldeo again. "Although... Keldeo is goinf to have a hard time... accepting this change..."

"Do you think he'll be a problem?" Yumi says.

"I hope not... his teachers wanted him to help too, it's his duty to take the mantle of his teachers... All he needs is... direction.." Celebi reassures.

"Ok, I'll try to bring candidates this evening after school! I promise!" The delphox turns to leave.

"Good Luck Yumi!" Celebi waves.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Same old, same old**

Work in progress...


End file.
